


Baby You're a Firework

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [30]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear, Erik, you wouldn’t want to hear my singing voice,” Charles laughs as he leans back against his seat.</p><p>“Oh but I do, <i>Charles</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Day 30: Sing loudly and/or obnoxiously" in the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Thanks to Etharei for beta-ing this! ♥.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, Marvel owns them, etc etc.

“ _’Cause baby you’re a fireworkkkk_ -”

Raven winces as she watches Hank belting out Katy Perry’s song at the karaoke machine, before she turns to Charles.

“Remind me again why I’m marrying him?” she asks.

Charles looks at her in amusement. “Because, I believe, in your own words, that you are ‘ _stupidly and ridiculously in love with him_ ’.” He takes a sip of his drink.

“True.” She grins, raising her glass at him. “Two more days till the wedding!” They down the shot altogether, just as Hank finishes his song.

“So, what do you think?” he says breathlessly as he slides into his seat, giving Raven a peck on the cheek.

“Er-” Charles hesitated.

“Okay, why don’t we sing another song together?” Raven interrupts, before Charles can say anything. “And then Charles can sing one for us!” She winks at Charles before shoving Hank out of his seat again, back towards the karaoke machine.

Charles gapes after them. “Why, that little minx,” he chuckles. He raises his glass halfway before he realizes it’s empty.

Just as he’s about to flag down the waiter, someone sets a new glass of brandy in front of him.

He looks up to find a handsome man standing next to the table, his other hand holding another glass. “It’s on me.”

“Oh, I really shouldn’t-”

“Please, let me,” the man insists. “I originally ordered this drink for a friend, but he’s just texted me to cancel our plans.”

Charles has heard better pick-up lines, but since it’s Friday and he’s not in a hurry to head home to an empty apartment, he decides to indulge the man.

Smiling, Charles waves his hand at the empty seat next to him. “Why don’t you join me, then? We have plenty of space here.” He waits for the man to pull out the chair and sit down. “I’m Charles Xavier, by the way.” He holds out his hand.

As the man grips his hand in return firmly, his skin warm against Charles’s, for a brief moment he wonders what it would be like to have those hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning them against a bed.

The man smirks, almost as if he’s heard Charles’s thoughts. “Erik Lehnsherr, and the pleasure is mine.”

*  
Erik, Charles discovers, works two blocks away from Charles’s firm. He’s charming, and polite, and doesn’t mince words. Charles likes it; he’s used to people beating around the bush, trying to win him over with sweet words and false promises; Erik is like a breath of fresh air.

They’re well into discussing their favorite hobbies when Raven and Hank return. “Oh,” Raven says, glancing at Erik, “I didn’t know you had company.”

Charles introduces them, before calling for another round of drinks.

“It’s my treat this time,” Charles says, smiling at Erik. He doesn’t miss the eyeroll that Raven gives them.

Instead of making fun of him, or calling him out on his flirting, Raven stands up. “Okay, Charles, it’s your turn to sing!”

“Raven-” Charles says, sneaking a glance at Erik, feeling embarrassed.

“Nope, you’re not escaping from this!” Raven says cheerfully, before hurrying back towards

“So will you sing?” Erik asks, unable to contain his amusement any longer.

“Oh dear, Erik, you wouldn’t want to hear my singing voice,” Charles laughs as he leans back against his seat.

“Oh but I do, _Charles_ ,” Erik answers, his voice dropping a few notches. It’s almost seductive, the way he’s looking at Charles now, his eyes locked on Charles’s face, searching, while he leans closer, whispering so that Hank doesn’t hear him. “I’d very much like to hear how you... _sing_ , in private.”

Charles’s face turns hot.

“Alright,” he relents, hurriedly getting out of his chair. “But I should warn you that I’m not very good.”

Charles heads to the front of the bar, and steps up onto the stage. Raven grins at him while handing him the microphone.

“Took you long enough,” she says. “I’ve even picked out your _favorite_ song from the list!”

As if on cue, the music plays, and Charles groans. “Oh gods, not this -”

“Thank me later, Charles!” Raven flounces off the stage, waving a hand at him as she joins Hank at their table.

“Come on, man, sing!” “What are you waiting for?” “Dude it’s the easiest song ever!”

Erik looks too amused by the whole affair.

Squaring his shoulders, Charles looks at the lyrics, lifts the microphone to his mouth and begins to sing.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me hap-pyyyyy-_ ”

*  
“That was terrible,” Erik tells him the minute Charles leaves the stage and joins them at the table.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Charles beams at him. “Don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” He finishes his drink, and stands up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He flips it open and pulls out a few notes, leaving them on the table.

“Right, I’ll be off then,” he says.

“You can’t leave now, we still have a couple of other songs we haven’t done yet!” Raven protests.

Charles casts a glance at Erik, who’s standing up and pulling on his jacket.

“I’ll think I’ll be a little busy for that, Raven,” Charles tells her, and Hank chokes on his drink as she rolls her eyes.

Erik’s response is a small smirk, before he reaches for Charles’s hand, and leads him out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> James McAvoy actually _does_ sing [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCiKB87J88U) _horribly_ in the movie "Penelope", lol. I couldn't resist.


End file.
